jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cronal
Lord Cronal war ein Prophet der Dunklen Seite und Vater der Dunklen Jedi Sariss. Im Dienst Imperator Palpatines war er zeitweise Leiter des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und dort unter dem Codenamen Blackhole bekannt. Weiterhin errung er traurige Berühmtheit als Kriegsherr mit dem Namen Shadowspawn während der Schlacht um Mindor, in der viele Soldaten der Republik und des Imperiums ihr Leben verloren. Für den Imperator schuf er mithilfe der Sith-Alchemie die Sithbrut Gorc und Pic.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Geschichte Frühes Leben Über Cronals früheres Leben ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Was jedoch als gesichert gilt, ist, dass er ursprünglich ein Prophet der Dunklen Seite war und in jener Zeit auch der Vater von Sariss wurde. Palpatine wurde einst auf ihn aufmerksam, weil er ungewöhnlich weit und genau in die Zukunft schauen konnte, weit genauer als er selbst. Daraufhin nahm er ihn in seine Dienste und erhob ihn auch in den Rang Hand des Imperators. In dieser Funktion unterwies er auch den Dunklen Jedi Jerec.Rebellion Era SourcebookLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Leiter des Geheimdienstes Vom Imperator wurde er an die Spitze des imperialen Geheimdienstes befördert und bekam uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über das Holonetz. Obwohl er der Leiter des Geheimdienstes war, hatte ihn so gut wie keiner wirklich jemals gesehen, denn er trat nur über einen holografischen, mit Sternen gefüllten schwarzen Umriss oder über Droiden mit seinen Untergeben in Kontakt.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges verschwand Blackhole und Ysanne Isard übernahm die Leitung des Geheimdienstes.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Nach dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg Nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns suchte Cronal Jerec auf, um ihn mitzuteilen, dass der Imperator noch am Leben war und alle Geschehnisse in der Galaxis vom Tiefkern aus beobachtete. Er beauftragte den Dunklen Jedi mit der Suche nach dem Tal der Jedi, um dieses für den Imperator in Anspruch zu nehmen. Als Zeichen seiner Loyalität zu ebendiesem übergab Jerec Cronal daraufhin seinen Sternzerstörer Vengeance II, den Letzterer nach Byss überführte. Schlacht von Mindor thumb|left|200px|Shadospawn, alias Blackhole, alias Cronal Ungefähr ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um Endor schwang sich Cronal unter dem neuen Alias Shadowspawn zum Kriegsherr auf, um die in den Kinderschuhen steckende neue Republik zu erschüttern. Durch den Einsatz der hyperraumfähigen TIE-Defender, griff er auch weit im von der Republik kontrollierten Raum Ziele an um Furcht zu sähen und das Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der "Rebellen" die Ordnung zu gewährleisten zu erschüttern. Der Geheimdinst und das Militär der neuen Republik hatten grösste Problem Daten über Shadowspawn zu Sammel, was sie einzig sicher sagen konnten war, das es nie einen Beamten im Imperium gab der diesen Namen führte. Bei seinen Piloten hatten sie auch kein Glück da sie sich vor einer Gefangennaheme selbst in die Luft sprengeten, meist mit den Worten: „Für Shadowspawn und das Imperium!“. Es gelang der Sonderstaffel mithilfe einer speziellen Peileinrichtung, die sie an den Defendern befestigten, deren Basis im Taspan-System zu lokalisieren. Um der Bedrohung von Shadowspawns entgegenzutretten wurde die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe der Neuen Republik unter der Leitung von General Luke Skywalker entsand.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Dabei ging die Neue Republick in einen Geschickt gestellt Falle Shadowspawns, denn dieser nutzte die Gegebenheiten des Taspan-Systems gekonnt zu seinem Vorteil, da es nach dem Großes Knirschen im Jahre 1 VSY, bei dem Taspan I zerstört wurde, über ein unstabilen Asteroidenfeld verfügte, war es durch eben dieses Asteroidenfeld ein ideales Schalchtfeld für Sternenjäger, den die größer Schiffe war es nicht möglich gefahrlos zwischen den Asteroiden zu operieren. Aus diesem Grund bestand Shadowspans komplette Flotte aus Sternejägern, von dennen die meisten ihre Basen in den größeren Felsbrocken hatten. Doch beim Eintritt in das System gab er der Republik einen schnellen und einfachen Sieg über einen Teil seiner Jäger und vernichtet anschliesend mit einer Fähre, mit der er den Truppen der Republik ein Angebot der Kapitulation unterbreitet das Flagschiff der Flotte, die Justice. Das Auseinanderbrechen des Kreuzers war das Zeichen für Shadowspawns Truppen, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen und anzugreifen. Die Schlacht, die sich schließlich auf dem Planeten Mindor ereignete, verlor Shadowspawn, da er von dem Jedi Luke Skywalker in Zusammenarbeit mit den Mandalorianern unter Fenn Shysa vernichtend geschlagen wurde. Die Schlacht von Mindor verursachte ein regelrechtes Gemetzel, das Luke nachdenklich stimmte. Entsetzt darüber, wie sinnlos dieses Blutvergießen war, trat er aus dem militärischen Dienst aus.The New Essential Chronology Auf der Flucht Nachdem Mara Jade auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen im Senex Sektor von den Lakaien des geklonten Palpatins, für das Töten von Luuke Skywalker und der damit einhergehenden Trennung der telepatischen Verbindung der Beiden, gefangen genommen wurde, wurde sie von Cronal festgehalten. Doch konnten sie Kyle Katarn und Jan Ors aus seinen Fängen geretten werden. Persönlichkeit Cronal's Decknamen Blackhole und Shadowspawn sind bewusst gewählte. Den Alias Blackhole legter er sich zu, weil... . Shadowspawn ist einen Wort Neuschöpfung aus ... sie sowohl ihn als auch seinen machtsensiven Diener beschreibt.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Cronal lies Holodramas produziern um Luke Skywalker aus dem Konzept zu bringen, der junge Jedi fand „Luke Skywalker und die Rache der Jedi“ bessonders verstörend, in diesem Stück schlachtet er seinen Vater aus rache für den Tod des Imperators ab. Mit diesen Stücken versuchte Cronal die einfache Bevölkerung davon zu überzeugen das Luke Skywalker ein leuchtendes Bespiel für einen imperialen Helden sei.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor ... Fähigkeiten ... Hinter den Kulissen *Am 21. Februar 2007 kündigte StarWars.com einen Roman mit dem Titel Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor an, dessen Handlung die Schlacht von Mindor und die Taten Shadowspans genauer erläutern wird. Das Buch, welches von Autor Matthew Stover geschrieben wurde, ist im Dezember 2008 von Del Rey veröffentlicht worden und im Mai 2009 auch auf Deutsch im Blanvalet-Verlag erschinen. *Es gab lange Zeit spekulationen, das Blackhole und Shadowspawn, ein und die selbe Person seien, da beide Prophet der Dunklen Seite waren und eine hohen Posten im Imperialen Geheimdienst innehatten. Doch erst mit der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wurden die Spekulationen bestätigt, dass die beiden Namen zwei unterschiedliche Aliase des selben Mannes waren.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Quellen *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst Kategorie:Propheten der Dunklen Seite Kategorie:Personen aus Cronals Imperium Kategorie:Sith en:Cronal pl:Cronal